Embodiments of the disclosed technology relate to a liquid crystal oligomer, a synthesis composition, a preparation method, and a liquid crystal material.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are a kind of flat thin display device, which comprises a plurality of color or black and white pixels and is placed in front of a light source or the reflector side of the light source. LCDs have the advantages such as low power consumption, thin profile, low radiation, soft vision and no harm to eyes, and thus have become popular and suitable for portable electronic equipments with a battery or batteries.
Liquid crystal material is a core component of the liquid crystal display. The existing liquid crystal materials are typically selected for use at the room temperature. Even if the maximum operating temperature of the existing liquid crystal materials, it is only about 80 centigrade (° C.). However, display at a higher temperature such as 200° C. or higher may be required in the special applications such as aviation or military. Apparently, the liquid crystal materials would change from liquid crystalline state into transparent liquid or even are evaporated at this temperature, and therefore lose its anisotropy, affecting display effect seriously. Therefore, developing a liquid crystal material which can be used at high temperatures has become necessary.